Again
by zaquiop
Summary: It happened again.


I stopped dead in my tracks, overcome by the strangest feeling. I almost felt like the world had made some sort of huge mistake. Hadn't I just walked out that door? Hadn't I just left this house? The world seemed to think not, even though I could faintly remember it being true. I was finding myself just inside the front door, reaching out to it, so I must not have done everything I had thought I had, right? Had I just zoned out and imagined all of that?

No. The memory of it all was too strong. It was all too vivid, too real, how could it have been nothing more than a daydream? Everything I had done that morning had been a lie? "That morning" as I was calling it, didn't even exist? It was all just a false-hood? That couldn't be true. There was no way I could imagine something so perfectly, and then fall into the coincidence of following through on all of it? That just made no sense.

Then I remembered the words that described my whole situation. "Deja vu". It must have just been a very strong case of deja vu. That had to be it, that was the only explanation I could count on. But that made no sense! This couldn't be deja vu. Deja vu is the feeling like you are doing something that you have done before, while what I was feeling was more like I had done everything that stood in front of me for the next whole day. It was more like I had taken a glimpse into the future, and it was incredibly accurate to what my plans were. But somehow my memory was fading, and soon I couldn't remember it vividly enough to tell a story about it.

With a soft sigh, I gave up on my endeavor to try and uncover this mess, and went to reach for the doorway. Before I could, however, I heard Bon Bon behind me gasp a little in surprise.

"Oh, Lyra!" I heard her say. "You startled me! I thought you had already been out the door and on your way!" Her face was suddenly harboring that splendid smile that she always has. "Now don't you have a meeting with Twilight to get to?"

With that, she turned back to continue on her house work. I watched for just a moment before I decided it would be a good idea to go to that meeting, and be on time for once. I turned back to the door, opened it, and entered the calm air of summertime Ponyville. Upon the sound of the door closing behind me, I stopped again. Directly in front of me, and all over the streets of Ponyville, were ponies standing perfectly still, in the same confused stupor I had been in just earlier.

They all seemed to be motionless, waiting for some sort of signal that it was okay to move again. Each one was so busy with their thoughts that they couldn't pay attention to the situation forming around them. I watched as a pair of eyes circled around to face me at the sound of a closing door. I could tell then that none of us had been just reminiscing for only a few minutes. This pony looked so confused by the sound of a door, he must have been standing there in silence for almost an hour.

Before I got overwhelmed by his gaze, I diverted my own and started down the stairs again. Almost as if on cue, he followed suit, and headed to his own destination. Soon enough, another pony saw his example, and copied him as well, all the way until Ponyville was back to its normal hustle and bustle. It was all just a simple roadblock in the end.

When I finally did arrive at Twilight's library, the first thing I noticed was how the door to the place was left almost wide open. A well-kept mare like Twilight almost never leaves her door open, and the fact that it was today just added to the strangeness of it all. What's worse, when I entered the main room of the library, I saw books scattered across the floor all over the place, in complete disarray.

Or at least, I thought it was complete disarray until I noticed how the pile seemed to circle around a small patch of floor, near which one book lay solitary, open as if it was being read up until just a moment ago. This just made everything seem so strange, and even a little bit scary. Knowing how powerful Twilight was with magic, it was reasonable that she could have done something this morning, right? Something that messed with all of Ponyville? Who knew?

I didn't get a chance to take a peek into the book that was left on the floor, because a loud shriek broke my concentration. It sounded like a mare was in serious trouble, or pain, and it sounded like it was rather close by. I was out of the library in an instant, and galloping towards the sound.

It was easy to find where the sound originated, because the closer and closer I got, the louder and louder the ramblings of a mad mare became. At first it just sounded like jumbles of words in random order, but as I could begin to hear more clearly, I could begin to make out sentences at a time.

"Nonononono!" Was the first thing I made out for certain.

"This wasn't supposed to happen this time!" came the next sentence, and just as I rounded the corner to see Twilight charging up her horn, I heard her scream it again.

"IT SHOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED THIS TIME!"

I looked down just in time to see a smear of red.

But then, I snapped out of my trance, and realized I was still in front of the door of my home, reaching out to the door handle as if I was just getting ready to leave. Had I just daydreamed all of that? Or was it just a strange case of Deja vu?


End file.
